


and the night is empty and quiet

by Raegennao



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raegennao/pseuds/Raegennao
Summary: On those particularly hard days, Ren didn’t go to sleep. Or couldn’t, rather.





	and the night is empty and quiet

It was one of those days again –days where you simply laid awake on your bed thinking about ‘what ifs’ and ‘what could have beens’,  days where you simply can’t help but think just how bad things are.

On those particularly hard days, Ren didn’t go to sleep. Or couldn’t, rather.

A lot of times he stayed up late at night thinking about his arrest, the day his whole world fell apart. A lot of times he spent his night thinking about the disappointment and anger in his parents’ eyes as he was proven guilty, about how they simply casted him aside and sent him to Tokyo on his probation. He spent his night thinking how his mother stopped looking at him in the eyes. He spent his night thinking about his father’s words about the probation being an act of kindness as he was offered a second chance with disdain in his point – he obviously doesn’t want anything to do with his son anymore.

He thought about the day he first transferred to Shujin, about how his record is leaked and how everybody resented him on the get-go. He thought about how Sakura-san said that he wouldn’t have anywhere else to go if he makes trouble – and Ren recalls himself hanging his head low and ignored the way those words constricted his chest so much _it hurts_ as he said in a low voice, _“I know, I know.”_

Sometimes, it became too much to handle.

_(Morgana knows.)_

There he was, wide awake from sudden terrified scream came from his roommate in the middle of the night, sitting up straight in the way cats usually do with his eyes widened in alarm. “H-hey, are you okay? Ren?” It was a rhetorical question, both of them know – things like these often meant that no, one is _not_ okay.

Ren only took a deep breath and buried his head in his hands, ashamed. He shook his head slowly as if to say, ‘no, it’s nothing’ – but Morgana seem took it the wrong way.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” His words are uncharasteristically soft and sincere, dripping with concern. “Or Ryuji, or Lady Ann –“

“No,” Again, Ren shook his head. He hoped the tremor in his voice went unnoticed. “I’m okay. I’m okay. I’m okay. It’s – it’s just a nightmare. _I’m okay_.”

Ren couldn’t see it, but he felt Morgana curled up next to him, his fur touching his elbow. “Okay then.” He didn’t sound convinced, not a tiny bit. But (thankfully) Morgana didn’t push it. “Okay. But if something really is wrong, then please know that you can always tell us. Okay?”

“...alright.”

“Good. Now let’s see if you can get some sleep before dawn, alright? I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

_(Ren ended up never telling anyone.)_

**Author's Note:**

> I crossposted this on my Tumblr blog, but it was the unrevised version. I should probably work on another chapter of Attraversiamo, but...


End file.
